Lost Without You
by NBLUV
Summary: Henry's gone. Regina needs help recovering from her past as well as what's happening right now. When an old enemy of hers and a new green one team up to destroy her, who's going to help her besides a group of Merry Men and their leader, Robin Hood? OQ and tons of Dimples Queen. MISSING YEAR! *Mentions rape and abuse*
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. She wanted the darkness.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see reality.

She knew she was back. The tight corset was enough proof.

Regina fell to the ground. Her eyes were still glued shut. She didn't hear Snow talking to Princess Aurora. She didn't feel anything but the pain of knowing seeing Henry is far from possible again.

Finally, she was forced to open her eyes. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, not seeming to care about Regina laying on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, her corset was too tight. Her hair was to long. Blisters seemed to just magically appear and her feet started to ache due to the high heels she was wearing. Everything felt so different and so wrong. They needed to be back to normal or Regina would lose it.

She stood up and ran. She just ran. She ran as far and as fast as possible in the current outfit she was wearing.

The shouts coming from some of the others, including Snow, were drowned out as she sprinted far away from the group, her feet screaming for her to stop but she didn't.

She couldn't.

Not when Henry was gone.

Suddenly, Regina was pulled back. Something had grabbed her, and she was sure this wasn't going to end well. She managed to yell for help before she finally collided with the ground. She heard a low chuckle before her ears started ringing and she started seeing stars.

She looked up to see a man, about five years older than her, looking down at her.

Regina couldn't move on top of the pain that seared through her. This damned man threw some freezing magic on her.

"Shit." She managed to spit out with her lips parted ever so slightly.

The man looked back down to her. "What's the matter, your majesty?" He asked, "A little stuck?" 

He pulled another vial of something out of his pocket and looked her up and down. "I'm Anthony." He said.

Regina hasn't been scared for a while. She wasn't scared of Emma. She wasn't scared of Rumple. And she sure as hell wasn't scared of Pan, but now, this huge man hovering above her, her body aching, in her vulnerable

and frozen state, she hadn't been this scared in a while.

The man crouched down to her, his hand brushing some tears off her face. "You're back. And you're going to pay."

He popped the bottle in his hand open and poured the liquid over Regina and the last thing she saw was the man's large grin.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The first thing she felt when she awoke was the slight movement of an arm sliding around her waist and it hurt.

"Ow, shit!" She said, opening her eyes to see who is causing her pain.

"Sorry, your majesty." She heard a tiny voice say, "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I'm just cold and my papa isn't in his tent."

Regina's eyes grew wide when she saw a tiny boy sitting up beside her on a tiny cot. "Tent? Where am I?"

"You're at my papa's camp!" He exclaimed happily, but his voice changed to worry when he said, "What happened to your face?"

Regina was offended at first but she realized she was talking to a child. "Nothing is wrong with my- ow!"

She quickly removed her hand from where she had just touched her face. It seemed as if when she touched her cheek, that awoke the pain in her body. Especially in her head.

Regina slowly laid back down and groaned when her head hit the pillow. "What happened?"

"That's what I asked!" The boy said, moving to stand next to the cot. "Papa told me to leave you alone cause you were hurt but I didn't listen." He said sheepishly.

Memories flooded back into her head. The only thing she remembered though, was that man, Anthony. "What's your papa's name?" 

The boy seemed to have noticed her fear and said proudly, "Robin Hood! He's the best archer in the realm!"

Regina giggled at the boy's confidence. "Man, I would kill for some aspirin right now."

The boy's eyes widened. "Kill?" He asked.

Regina laughed a little even though pain shot through her with the slightest move. "No, I meant-"

"Roland! Roland, where are you?!" A voice called from outside of the tent.

"Papa!"

"Roland?"

"In here, papa!" Roland yelled.

A man burst into the tent. "Your majesty," he bowed slightly, "I apologize for my son. I told him to let you rest."

"It's fine." Regina said, propping herself up on her elbows even though it hurt, "Call me Regina."

"I'm Robin." He started walking toward her to help her stand.

"I- I… uh..." Regina grabbed her head and closed her eyes hard.

"Your majesty!" She started to fall backwards but Robin rushed to her side and caught her before her head slammed back down. "Roland, go get the doctor and tell him she's awake!"

Robin settled Regina against him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm slid around her waist. "I'm sorry, Regina, but I have to lift you."

He picked her up bridal style and she whimpered at the loss of her blanket. She was now ONLY wearing one of Little John's shirts which looked huge on the Queen.

Robin was surprised at how light the regal woman was, but at the same time, he wasn't.

He stepped outside of the tent just in time for the doctor to start walking with him.

"Is she worse than we thought?" The short man asked.

"I'm unsure." Robin stepped into a much larger tent, "She collapsed when she tried to sit up."

"Is she going to be okay, papa?" Roland asked, watching as Robin laid her down on a bigger bed than she was on before.

"I hope so, Roland." He said as he let the doctor examine Regina, "I really do."

The doctor looked back to Robin and asked, "What did you say happened to her?"

"Roland, could you go find me some blankets for the queen?" Robin asked.

Roland nodded and scurried off, leaving Robin to say, "I found her in the woods. She was unclothed and beaten."

The doctor frowned. "That sounds terrible. Even if it is the Evil Queen we are talking about."

Robin raise an eyebrow. "It sounds just as terrible as if we found out this happened to anybody! She didn't seem evil when she was talking with Roland! Nobody deserves this!"

"Robin, I need you to calm down." The doctor walked back to Regina and looked at her bruised face.

"They got her good." He said, "At least it isn't cold just yet and she didn't freeze to death."

Robin felt anger bubbling within him. "Why would anyone do this? Yes, she did all those terrible things but-"

"She did do all those terrible things. She killed thousands. She hurt almost every soul in the lands. People might still be hurt and they had no way to express that but to hurt her back."

Robin crossed his arms. "But there is no excuse for-"

"Papa!" Roland exclaimed from outside the tent, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, my boy." Robin said, opening the tent for Roland.

The four year old stumbled into the tent with blankets, just as Robin asked. "Here you go, doc!"

The doctor smiled and took the blankets. "Thank you, Roland. Why don't you go fetch some water as well."

Roland took a deep breath and said, "Okay!"

Robin watched as Roland ran out once again and turned back to the doctor. "I'm going to go with him to be sure he doesn't spill the water. Notify me if she wakes up."

The doctor nodded and turned back to her as Robin stepped out of his tent. He soon found his son completely focused on getting water from the nearby stream.

Roland's tin pail was full of water and certainly heavy. How was he supposed to carry it?

"Need help?" Robin came to the rescue, sweeping the bucket out of his son's hands when he nodded.

Robin ruffled Roland's brown curls and grinned. "Would you like to go for a swim?" He asked, setting the pail down in the dirt.

Roland smiled, flashing his dimples and nodded. He grabbed his father by the hand and pulled him toward the river, giggling when Robin almost tripped on a rock.

After about two hours, Robin and had his sleeping son in one arm and Roland's pail of water in the other.

When Robin got to his camp, he laid Roland in his miniature bed, the one beside Robin's. Of course, Robin couldn't sleep there tonight for the queen was slumbering there.

He got news from the doctor that she hadn't woken up yet and that they would have to hear from her in the morning.

The sun was starting to set when he first heard hooves. He quickly grabbed his bow from his tent and took a moment to admire how beautiful the queen was even if she was bruised and beaten.

Robin ran out of the tent to see what was the matter but was surprised to find Snow White. He had never actually met her but he still knew who she was.

A man said, "I'm David and this is my wife, Snow White. We were wondering-"

"Who are you and what the hell have you done to the queen?" Snow White said boldly, looking back to David.

Robin gulped. "If you wish to see the queen, come with me."

Snow hopped off her horse and so did her Prince and they followed Robin to his tent.

"Oh my god." Snow covered her mouth and ran to Regina's side. "Who did this? Was it you?" She shrieked, turning around after wiping tears off her face. "She-"

"Snow White, calm down." Robin frowned, "I didn't do this and none of my men did this."

"Then who did?" David piped up, stepping closer to Robin.

"I have no idea. I've been waiting for her to wake up so I can ask that." He said defensively.

"Papa, who are they?" Roland asked with fear, sitting up on his bed.

Robin looked to him "They are here to check on the queen to make sure she is alright."

Snow yawned and covered her mouth quickly.

"Can we stay here overnight?" She asked, "We have nowhere to stay, I don't want to leave her here, and we can't take her with us until she's awake."

Robin nodded. "I think that we have a few spare tents that I can set up."

David nodded before escorting his wife out and leaving Robin to get Roland back to sleep.

"Papa, you said the queen wasn't too badly hurt." Roland frowned, "Why are they so worried then?"

"Uhhh, Regina is their friend. Wouldn't you want to make sure that your friends are okay if they got hurt?"

Roland nodded and laid back down. "Okay, goodnight, papa."

"Goodnight Roland."

Robin kissed his son on the head and looked back to the queen who was as still as a board besides the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"Goodnight, Regina." He said quietly, walking out of the tent to help Snow White and her group of people.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!** **MENTIONS** **RAPE AND ABUSE! This chapter is probably rated somewhere between T and M...**

"Papa! The queen is waking up!" Could be heard all through the camp. Regina moved her hand to her head and opened her eyes.

"Roland?" She questioned, sitting up ever so carefully.

Roland nodded eagerly and asked, "How's your head? Do you want some water?"

"Water would be nice. As for my head," She paused for a moment then said, "It's better, thank you."

Regina took a few sips of the water Roland had given her and watched as Robin rushed into the room, Snow, Charming, and Doc following closely behind him.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed, running to her side, "What happened to you?"

Regina looked behind her to Robin, Roland, Doc, and Charming, her eyes lingering on Robin for longer than they should have.

"Can you have them leave?" She asked quietly, looking down in shame.

"Of course." Robin said "Come on, Roland." 

David and Doc left as well as Robin and Roland, leaving Regina sitting in the bed and Snow sitting beside her.

"What happened?" Snow asked, grabbing her stepmother's hand and smiling warmly.

"I- I don't exactly remember but think I know what happened." Regina flicked her wrist as if to use her magic but nothing happened. "What the hell?" 

Snow raised a brow. "Did something happen to your magic?" 

"I- I don't know. I- It's-"

"Regina hold on." Snow squeezed her hand, "What's wrong? What do you think happened?"

Regina looked down to her lap and Snow saw a tear fall from her face. She slowly lifted her shirt, still covering her breasts but far enough for Snow to see the bruises, cuts, and dried blood that was covering her slim stomach.

Snow covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry! This shouldn't happen! You don't need this!"

Regina dropped her shirt and stopped her from continuing, "It's not…"

"It's not what?"

"It's not the first time this has happened." Regina looked up to her stepdaughter, clenching her jaw.

"Who else did that and when?"

Regina didn't say anything, letting Snow figure out for herself that it was, indeed, her father. "No! It- He- I had suspicions that something was wrong but he wouldn't do this!"

"He did!" Regina snapped, "He raped me our entire marriage! Bruised me! Beat me! Hurt me mentally and physically! He threatened me! He threatened _you_."

"Me?" Snow stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes!" Regina said, "He said he would kill us both."

The princess looked down, "You're lying."

Regina shook her head, wiping a tear away. "Fine but think about it. All the times I had to cover up bruises. All the times I told you to stay away from your father."

Snow stood up and ran out of Robin Hood's tent, shoving past her husband who tried to stop her. Robin walked into the tent and asked, "Do you need anything? New clothes?" He suggested.

She smiled slightly nodding and wiping away some tears.

"I apologize for putting you in that old shirt of my friend's." Robin said.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You dressed me?"

Robin blushed deeply and nodded before looking in a wooden box for an outfit for the queen.

"Here." He handed her a light purple dress, not formal but not a worn one.

Regina raised one of her eyebrows. _Shit._ She thought, _Where could he have gotten this from?_

"Who does this belong to?" She asked quietly.

Robin replied, "It belonged to my wife, Marian. She passed a while before your curse."

"That's a beautiful name. What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "It was an illness." He said.

Regina nodded slowly, a large amount of awkwardness settling in. "Well I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Wait!" Regina yelled to him. He turned around, "Could you help me stand? And do you happen to have a stream or river nearby that I can bathe in? And maybe a… uh… bra? One of your wife's?"

Robin had the thought of the queen bathing but quickly pushed it aside. "Yes." He said quickly, walking over to help her up.

"Can you walk?" He asked, helping her straighten up.

She shrugged. "I'll try."

Robin let go of her and stepped back, giving Regina space to walk. She stepped forward a few steps but her leg gave out on her and she tumbled into Robin who caught her just in time. A few curse words were said before Regina was able to stand on her own again but Robin didn't let go of her waist.

Regina laughed and said, "I guess I cannot walk."

She looked up to see Robin smiling and holy hell she isn't going to last long with those dimples.

Their faces were four inches apart, and with the slightest moment, their lips would touch.

Regina was the first one to look at his lips, biting her own. Regina thought for a second that the only thing covering her up was a thin, green shirt that barely covers anything and Robin could easily look down it but she didn't move.

They stood there for maybe a minute before Robin cleared his throat and stepped away, removing his hands from her, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Do you want me to carry you… or…"

Regina shook her head as if to snap out of out and said, "That would be nice. If anyone looks at us funny just tell them to fuck off."

Robin nodded with another charming smile that had Regina blushing. "Sounds good."

Soon, Robin had set Regina down by the stream him and Roland were at the previous day. Regina winced when she hit the ground but then straightened up a bit.

"Here you go, your majesty." He said, "I'll just be over here…" He pointed to a large bush and pulled out his bow and arrow and started practicing his aim. (He knew he didn't need any practice but he needed something to keep him from looking back to Regina.)

Regina took off the shirt quickly, covering her mouth when she finally saw what her whole body looked like.

She could see that bruises covered her waist, chest, and legs but she couldn't see her neck or face until she looked at the water.

She had a black eye, a huge gash across her cheekbone that had been stitched shut, and her neck had bruises all they way around it.

There was not even a trace of makeup left on her face and her hair was a tangly mess.

She didn't dare look down to her lower half, in fear of what she might see there.

She was very careful in washing herself but forgot about her problem with walking so when she went to stand and step out of the river, she slipped on a rock and tumbled back into it.

Robin heard a yelp from behind him. He dropped his bow and turned around without thinking, to find the queen struggling to stay up above the water. He ran to the edge just as she slipped under the water and he took a deep breath.

"Forgive me, your majesty, for I am invading your privacy but I can't let you die." He dove into the water, finding Regina floating, lifeless.

He tried his best to only focus on saving her, instead of her body, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up above the water.

He tried to perform CPR but her body was too distracting, bruised and all. He grabbed the dress of Marian's that she was going to wear and covered her up. (She wasn't actually wearing it, he put it on as sort of a blanket.)

He took a deep breath before trying to perform CPR once again. She didn't budge.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Robin shook her but nothing happened. He'd have to suck it up and do mouth to mouth.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Oh how that would've been nice to do earlier, put his mouth on hers and-

He needs to save her life. Not fantasize.

A few moments later, Regina threw forward, spitting water out of her mouth.

"Regina!" Robin exclaimed, grabbing her and holding her close.

Generally, Regina would shove him off or try to cover herself up better than having a dress above her but she didn't.

She let him hug her.

She let the smell of forest fill her nostrils and the feeling of being cared about surround her as she wrapped her arms around him as well, the dress falling from her chest.

A quiet, "What hell?" Could be heard from behind them and they both turned to find Little John. Their faces turned bright red as Regina grabbed the dress and covered up her cleavage.

"John…" Robin warned when a huge smile appeared on the bigger man's face.

John ran off, leaving Robin to mumble some curse words and Regina to giggle lightly while he did.

The queen said, "Robin, could you go back to that bush so I can get dressed? Please?"

He nodded quickly and walked to the bush after saying, "Oh, of course go ahead."

Regina changed very quickly despite the pain, and decided that she looked pretty damn good in that dress.

Regina called Robin over and he picked her up easily, smiling when her hair flew into her face.

"I need to deal with this." She grumbled, swiping her hair out of her face then wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm not used to it being this long."

Robin raised an eyebrow as he walked. "It used to be short?"

"Yes." Regina said, "It used to be _very_ short." She ran her hand through her wet hair thinking about her shorter hair… then to Henry.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind me asking, what is upsetting you?" Robin asked as they were approaching his camp.

Regina thought for a moment. This is some personal stuff that generally a stranger shouldn't be told.

But she honestly trusts Robin. He has saved her life twice now. And seen her naked twice now…

"I had a son." Regina said sadly and Robin frowned.

"I'm sorry. Did he-"

Regina rolled her eyes. "He's not dead if that what you're wondering… He's just in another world."

"What world?"

"It's called Storybrooke." Regina said, "It was where the curse-"

"Regina!" Snow called. She looked like a train wreck.

Robin turned around and Regina groaned internally. _What now?_

"Yes, Snow?" She asked.

Snow took a breath then said, "I need to talk to you." Her voice was quiet and shaky, cracking lightly when she said 'you'.

Regina nodded and turned to Robin who started walking toward the Charming's tent.

He set her down carefully on the cot next to Snow and stepped outside, leaving the two.

"I have one question for you." Snow said, tears were already falling from her face leaving streaks.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How did you not bare a child?"

Regina started tearing up, not saying a single word. Snow began to grow impatient, looking around and huffing in anger.

Regina sensed her anger and said, "A potion. When Henry reread my story, he asked about it and I called it _The Potion._ "

Snow shook her head in disbelief. "A potion? A potion the keeps you from ever having children?"

"Yes, what do you know about it?"

"I- I think I know how to help you." Snow said, "Lake Nostos."

"That stupid lake? I haven't been there since before I was queen." Regina laughed, "We'd be lucky if it hasn't disappeared."

"Your mother restored it!" The princess exclaimed, "The water brings back things that have been lost!"

"My fertility?" Regina asked, eyes wide and mouth open in awe.

"Yes!"

"How the hell do you know it will work?" Regina grumbled.

"I know because it worked for me."

"It worked for you? When? What aren't you telling me?"

Snow took a deep breath. "Before me and Charming were married, I unknowingly drank the potion." She wiped away a tear and sniffled before continuing, "We ended up at the lake trying to save his mother because she had been hit by one of King George's knights. There was only about this much" She make a tiny shape with her hands, "water left. His mother faked drinking it and made me drink it instead, bringing back my fertility and my happiness."

Regina nodded slowly. "Why would I need fertility anyway? Nobody could ever love me."

Snow giggled and that surprised Regina.

"What?" She asked angrily, "What's so funny?"

Snow bit her lip. "Well it's just that I think somebody has a crush."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. You have a crush on Robin Hood."

"Keep your voice down!" Regina hissed.

Snow smiled and said, "So it is true."

"Of course not! He smells like forest!"

A comfortable silence settled around them and Snow stood up. She wiped her hair out of her face. "Damn." She said, "I need to fix this."

Regina looked at the tangled mess that was Snow White's hair and an idea hit her. "Let me braid it."

"What?"

"Come here and let me braid your hair."

"No I'm fine."

"Get your ass over here."

Snow immediately sat down in front of Regina and let her brush out the mess and french braid it neatly.

"Wow." Snow said in awe, looking in a tiny mirror that she had, "It looks amazing. How did you earn to do that?" 

"My mother." Regina sighed, "Before she started turning me into a queen, she taught me things like braiding and makeup." 

"Oh. My mother was trying to teach me to braid when she died. I never tried to teach myself how to do it and the curse didn't teach me."

"I could-"

"Regina!" Robin called from outside the tent, barging in through the door and looking directly at the queen.

"What?" She asked, alarmed.

"Have you seen Roland since we got back?"

"No. Where the hell is he?"

Robin noted that Regina cared about his son and then said, "I have no idea. That's why I'm asking you."

Regina thought for a moment. "We need to send out a search party or something. If he ran off, he couldn't have gotten very far."

She outstretched her hand and Robin helped her stand. He went to lift her but she declined it and said, "I'm fine. I need to be able to walk and if I don't try, It's going to take longer."

"But-"

"I said I'm fine now help me." She snapped.

"Are you always this hostile?"

"Yes." Snow answered for Regina with a smirk.

The queen rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Robin's shoulders.

They managed to get outside of the tent and Regina watched as the man from the river grabbed a bow from a nearby tent and threw it toward Robin who caught it with his left hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around Regina.

"Get our horses" Snow White called to one of the Merry Men, running off to find her husband.

Robin nodded and stated, "We will leave immediately, looking all through the woods."

They had been riding for a good hour before there was a sign that Roland had even been in the woods. One of his stuffed animals was sitting in the mud, ripped and dirty.

They had gotten off their horses and Regina was leaning up against a tree, being careful not to get too far away from Robin. It took Regina several minutes before she realized where they were.

"No." She said to no one, "We're in the North side of the woods. We're on castle grounds."

"Indeed you are." A feminine voice said from behind her, "And I don't recall giving you permission to be here."

"I need permission to be on my own castle grounds?" She grumbled, whipping around but still leaning against the tree. A woman, not much older than Regina stood there. One thing that intrigued Regina that this woman was infact green.

"Technically it's my castle now. You don't look much like a queen anyway."

The woman looked Regina up and down and Robin walked to Regina and put his hand on the small of her back protectively.

"What makes you think it's your castle now?" Regina questioned, lean against Robin now.

"Well dear, I'm going to guess based off of the large cut on your face and the bruised covering your body, not to mention the way you are leaning against him, you are in no shape to be the queen again." The woman grinned, looking from Robin to Regina.

"I am perfectly-"

A man emerged from the forest behind the woman with a grin on his face. Zelena turned to him and outstretched her hand for him to grab.

"You remember Anthony, right?" The woman laughed. "I hope you do."

Regina's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly. She tumbled backward into Robin, not taking her eyes off of that man.

"His did his job awfully well, don't you think?"

"Why thank you, Zelena." Anthony smiled, looked to Regina, and laughed at the look of horror on her face.

Robin's face showed anger when he said, "What type of sick person would do something like this to some innocent woman?"

"She is not innocent!" The woman, Zelena, roared, "She has done so many terrible, terrible things to me!"

The green woman reached her arm out in a choking motion toward the queen. The woman laughed as she put her arm down.

Regina fell out of Robin's arms, gasping for air. Robin kneeled down to her to help her sit up.

"What do you want witch?" Regina managed to say.

"It's more like what do _you_ want?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin exclaimed.

"Your son."

 **Note: 1. IN THE STORY, REGINA DRANK THE INFERTILITY POTION BEFORE SHE MARRIED LEOPOLD BECAUSE** **RUMPLESTILTSKIN** **FELT SHE SHOULD DRINK IT FOR HER SAFETY. (Because Rumple really did care a** _ **little**_ **bit in this story. Just a** _ **little**_ **bit because he cared enough to stop her from having children but not enough to stop the abuse.)**

 **2\. I'm trying to have a lot of sexual tension between Regina and Robin during the story because I find it quite funny in other stories that I have read.**

 **3\. I really like it when ya'll review because it really motivates me to keep writing. I have other stories that I really have just lost motivation to write and that's because I really didn't get much feedback.**

 **4\. There was a request for a Snow X Regina friendship so I think I might add that in there!**

 _ **5\. I apologize for so many side notes but if I do happen to have them, please read them incase they are important.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(I've decided to change a few things… Zelena teleported the rest of the search parties back to Robin's camp.)**

"Where is he?" Robin helped Regina stand again and stared at the witch in anger.

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." She cackled and turned to Anthony.

"You can have the castle if you want it so bad." Anthony said, "I don't have any need to be there."

Zelena squeezed Anthony's hand, smiling. "Oh, and Sis, you might want to skip going to that lake."

"Who are you calling sis?"

"Oh dear!" Zelena exclaimed, "I forgot! I'm your sister. Half sister if you want to get technical."

"That's impossible. You're… Green." Regina scowled, grinding her teeth.

Zelena made a puppy face, sticking out her bottom lip. "Ouch." She said.

Anthony smirked. "Enough of this! Let's go, Zelena."

Zelena turned to him and back to Regina and Robin. "Goodbye. I hope you find your son!"

Green smoke surrounded the two and the next thing Regina knew, they were gone.

"Fuck!" Regina yelled awfully loud, slamming her fist against a tree.

"Careful," Robin said, "Are you alright?"

"No! I just found out that I have a sister, your son is missing, and I think I just broke a few fingers."

Robin chuckled. "It will be okay. We'll find Roland and your fingers are fine."

Regina pointed South and said, "The castle should be this way. We will need to go through a tunnel to get in but unfortunately it's covered in traps to catch thieves like yourself."

Robin nodded. "Of course. Do you have anything there to help find Roland?"

"I think so." She and Robin walked back to his horse, "I just need my magic to use them."

"And you don't have your magic?"

"No." She clenched her jaw, "That man must have taken it."

"I'm sorry." Robin said after lifting her up onto his horse, watching as she winced after sitting down.

Regina laughed. "It's not your fault this happened."

"That's not all I'm apologizing for." Robin hopped onto the horse behind her and they started riding toward where Regina said the tunnel was.

"What else do you need to apologize for?"

"Your son. How people hate you so much. Your misunderstood. You were abused. You have been through so much shit, Regina, it's not even funny."

He heard her sniffle and said, "And I'm sorry for making you cry."

She laughed and leaned into him. "Thank you."

"Don't you have a last name?" Robin teased. "I only knew you as Regina or the Evil Queen."

"It's Regina Mills." She said.

"That's nice."

"Thanks. I never thought I'd become friends with someone like you… In one day."

"Ow. I'm I really that bad?"

"You smell a little bit like forest." Regina though for a minute, "Forest and dirt."

"Aren't those things quite similar?" Robin asked.

"After being queen, you start to be able to tell the difference."

"It's not a bad smell is it? I bathe quite often, thank you." Robin smiled.

Regina laughed. "It's not too bad if I'm telling the truth, but I bet you'd smell better with a bit of deodorant."

"So I do smell." He said, although confused about what deodorant was.

"No!"

"Yes I do."

"Fine, you actually smell really good. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"So you like the forest?" Robin nudged her lightly.

"Indeed I do." Regina smiled, "I used to hang around the forest all the time with my friend."

Robin asked, "Who is this friend?"

"His name was Daniel. We were actually engaged before I married the king." Regina looked to her right.

"What happened to him?"

"My mother killed him." She said softly, "Because of Snow White. That's why this 'never ending' feud started."

"Oh." Robin said quietly.

The talked until silence settled between them and the sun started to set. After a few minutes, he noticed Regina's breathing started to even out and she was drifting into sleep. He smiled and shook his head.

He came upon a large rock that seemed similar to Regina's description and got himself and Regina off the horse.

"I'm doing an awful lot of carrying you." Robin said to himself.

Regina nuzzled into him and he looked at her closely. The gash on her cheek was bad. There's no way that a kick or slap could've done that. Maybe a sword.

Robin slowly sat down, and leaned against the rock.

He looked at her lips and the scar above them. Her lips were perfect. The scar was a great kissing target.

Robin laughed at himself but stopped as the realization dawned on him.

 _There's no possible way._ Robin thought as he looked at her.

 _No possible way I've fallen in love with the Evil Queen in just one day._

Regina shifted in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. A smile rested on her bruised face.

Robin bit his lip.

"Well, shit." Robin said."I don't know how… But I think I have a crush on you, Regina Mills. It's actually quite odd because at first, me and Marian hated each other. She called me a dirty little thief because I stole her bread one day when we were 13. Eventually, I stole her heart as well. But we totally hit it off right away."

Regina stirred and Robin said, "Sorry. I should shut up. There's no way you could love a thief like me. And there's always the fact that you just met me."

He gently lifted Regina off of his lap and set her down against the rock.

He set up his travel tent, every few minutes looking over to check on Regina and see if she's alright.

Walking back over to her, he said, "And you're quite possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Or seen."

He picked her up again, careful not to trip over a branch, and set her down in the tent.

Robin looked at her for another few seconds before stepping outside of the tent once more and heading down to the lake about half a mile away.

As he walked away, Regina's eyes shot open and she smiled widely.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She said quietly.

 **OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

As soon as Tinkerbell got back to the Enchanted Forest, she flew away to the Mystic Mountains. Only fairies lived on the mountainous island. It's in the corner of the land; the one that Cora protected from the curse.

The trees that covered the hills and towering mountain were a dark purple, their leaves a light, bright blue.

There was strong magic on that island and whenever any species besides fairy or their pets touched a tree, the tree turned a light purple and the leaves turned dark blue. The colors switched and that way fairies could sense danger before anything happens.

Today, a single tree switched colors. Generally, multiple trees switched colors but not today.

Tinkerbell figured that it was just an accident so she went to investigate. The wind was strong, almost pushing her toward the tree.

She landed near it but not next to it as a safety precaution. "Hello?" She called out, her eyes darting all over the place.

"I don't hear nothin'." An accented voice said from behind her.

Tink jumped and exclaimed, "Rosetta! What are you doing here?"

"I brought Fawn too."

"Hi!" Fawn said from the top of one of the trees. "I'm going to chill up here."

Tink sighed. "Look, I'm just here to figure out what's wrong with this tree."

"So are we! The stupid thing just switched on us!" Rosetta walked toward it, her fingers tracing the patterns on the trees.

Tink walked over to Rosetta as did Fawn and they all walked around the tree.

"I don't see nothin' either." Rosetta said.

Tink put a finger over her friends mouth and shushed her. "Listen!" She hissed.

Cries became louder and louder as the trio started walking closer.

"Hello?" Fawn said, "Are you okay?"

"Hello?" A tiny voice replied.

Tinkerbell's mouth opened as she looked at the owner of the voice. "Roland?"

"Auntie Tink?" He replied, an equal amount of confusion in his voice.

 **A/N:** _ **Auntie**_ **Tink?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I understand that falling for someone in just one day is ridiculous but have you watched OQ in season 3?! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_***WARNING* There's a few flashbacks and stuff about her abuse. Carry on with caution. *WARNING***_

 **(I kind of stole a little something from my favorite fanfic,** _ **Night Terrors**_ **by evelinphoebe. YOU SHOULD CHECK THAT STORY OUT IT IS LITERALLY EVERYTHING.)**

When she opened her eyes, Robin was practically flipping away from her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was just… Uh."

Regina raised an eyebrow, appearing unamused. It was obvious that he had been next to her. Watching her sleep? Maybe. But it wasn't as creepy as it sounds. Kind of cute? Regina couldn't figure out how she felt about what just happened.

"Sorry your majesty." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "How did you sleep?"

"Good enough for being in the woods." She just now saw out the tent's opening that the sun was rising and birds were chirping in the distance.

"I'm glad." He stood up and extended his hand, "You need help?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand, and said, "Yes, thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, is something wrong?" He asked as he held the door open and she walked through, him following, "You seem a bit agitated."

"Agitated? I'm fine. Unless you want me to be agitated. In that case, do something to piss me off like baby me more."

"Excuse me? Baby you? Regina, I'm just watching out for you."

"I watched out for myself and my son for over ten years. How about you back the fuck off? I'll tell you if I need your help. I didn't get any damn help in the past so why get some now?"

Robin stood there in shock. What happened over night? He decided not to ask her about it since she almost bit his head off a few minutes ago.

"Regina, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" She started walking toward the river and said, "And if you would let me be, I'd like to bathe."

Robin nodded and retreated.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

They'd been camping for about a week, waiting Regina to heal just a bit more so they can make it through the castle and looking for Roland in the woods.

Regina had her mood swings, some days she'd be nice to Robin and some days she'd be pissed at him.

They had written a note to Snow and the rest of the group to stay at camp until Regina and Robin informed them to come to the castle.

Regina flung up out of the sleeping bag, breathing heavy. Robin was asleep beside her. He reached out and tried to pull her back down and to him to go back to sleep but she pushed his arm away and that caused him to open his eyes.

"Oh!" He said, "Sorry. It's an instinct with Roland to pull him back down to go back to sl-"

"It's fine." Regina interrupted, "I'm going to go get some air."

Robin nodded and laid back down as she walked out the tent. There was a light breeze and the sun hadn't risen yet.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes after sitting down on a tree trunk.

"It's just a dream." She repeated over and over again for a few minutes until she shook her head and looked back to the open tent door where Robin was back asleep.

She swallowed and walked back to the tent, lying as far away from Robin as possible.

Still, his long arm managed to wrap around her waist and he carefully pulled her a bit closer to him without hurting her.

Regina sighed and scooted closer to him herself and muttered, "I'm only okay with this because I'm cold."

Regina jumped when Robin quietly replied, "Okay…"

She bit her lip hard. He was awake this entire damn time? Oops.

Neither of them actually fell asleep again, they just kind of cuddled for a little bit until the sun finally started to rise.

Regina tapped Robin's hand lightly and said, "Alright, get up. Sun's rising and I think I'm ready to go to the castle."

Robin sat up with her and the two made their way out of the tent to where Robin had dug a hole to get into the tunnel.

Robin noticed Regina still had a bit of a limp as she grabbed a torch off the stone wall. "Stay close. There are some traps around here."

He stayed quiet and managed to keep up with the queen. Mid step, Regina stopped and shuffled backward, bumping into Robin.

She didn't apologize, she just said, "Don't step on the spikes or buttons."

Robin looked down and saw a few bones and skulls. "Well then."

They took it step by step, slowly and safely getting through the traps. Regina felt her stomach churning at the sight of the people that had died in her tunnels. Robin tried to keep as cool as possible about the bones but couldn't help looking away when he saw the body of what looked like a child.

Regina felt horrible. She was nauseous, scared, and uncomfortable in these caves. She looked back at Robin and saw the horrified look on his face. When she turned back, she felt a tear fall down her face and she wiped it away.

Robin noticed and a sad smile appeared on his face. She was crying. It took everything he had to not reach out to her and say something. They kept walking, the only noise being the crackle of the torch in her hand.

Finally. They were at the door. As suspected, the door was cracked open. Regina opened it further and determined whether or not to hold it for Robin.

After a few seconds of thinking, she decided to let the door go and it almost hit him in the face. He sighed.

"Still pissed off at me?" He asked her as they entered into what appeared to be a crypt.

"I wouldn't say _pissed._ Maybe a little mad." She ran her hand along the stone wall, her eyes getting misty.

"Are you alright?" Robin noticed the look on her face.

"I'm fine." She said sternly but the softened up, "I just… I don't have the most pleasant memories of this place."

"I see." Robin watched her as she cleared her throat and opened a door.

Regina turned to him, "Let's go."

"Okay." The pair continued through the castle. Regina's stomach was twisting into knots walking through the halls and she even let a few tears fall down her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again and she nodded, deciding not to yell at him.

Robin moved his hand to the small of her back protectively. She still didn't react to him even though she was close to turning around and slapping him.

They walked for a while, going up stairs and down. Eventually they got to a turn in the hall and Regina froze and her breath hitched.

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" Robin looked around then out the window, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"No. I just don't really like this hallway."

"You had to have walking through it a billion times before." Robin frowned when Regina didn't reply right away, she just stared down the empty, dark corridor.

"Of course." She finally said, "You're right. I'll be fine."

She moved slowly, trailing behind Robin who was walking at a normal speed. He glanced back a few times at her.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was gonna jump out of her chest. She kept walking though, looking behind her and to her side every few seconds.

Robin didn't seem to notice her whimper when she passed that door. The door to Leopold's old room.

She shivered as memories flashed through her head. She remembered being held against the door, squirming and screaming.

"No…" She grabbed her head and stumbled till she was leaning against the wall, "No! NO!"

She could almost feel his hand on her mouth and his breath on her face and neck. A voice kept saying her name. It might be Robin but it's distant and muffled.

She could feel hands on her arms and she immediately shoved them off,falling to the ground in the process. "Get off of me! Go away!"

To her surprise, the hands did go away and she could open her eyes. She saw Robin back away slowly, his face showing fear for her.

"Regina…" He said quietly, "Say something."

"I…" She looked around as shivers went up her spine, "I need help up."

Robin walked over and extended his hand that she took. He helped her up and frowned when he felt her shaking.

Regina looked up at Robin and said, "Through this door there should be some stuff to write with."

Robin opened it then and the two walked through. "Can you get me a piece of paper?" Regina pointed up at pile of papers, some of them written on and some of them not.

"No." He said sternly, "Tell me what your problem is and what was wrong in the hallway? We need to find my son and if you keep acting like you hate me, that isn't going to happen."

Regina took a deep breath and she shuttered at the thought of Leopold.

"I… I had a bad dream. You were uh… Trying to protect me and you kind of… Died.." Regina was trying her hardest not to cry, "And it was all because you felt like you needed to baby me."

Robin nodded slowly as she continued, "And in that hallway, that's where most of those bad memories I was talking about earlier happened."

"That's why you told me that you didn't get help in the past. You were talking about before the curse. Before the evil queen. Who did that to you?"

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business." She said, her teeth clenched.

Robin cringed. It _was_ none of his business. "You're right, I'm sorry."

He turned around and reached up for one, a few other papers falling on the ground. "Sorry. I'll pick those up."

Regina grabbed the blank paper from his hand and watched as he crouched down to grabbed the ones that fell.

Regina began scribbling words onto the paper. She stopped when she heard Robin make a noise and turn to her.

"What?" She asked when he looked at her strangely.

He held up a piece of paper and stared right into her eyes. "Regina, why do you have a picture of my tattoo?"

Regina now noticed the ink on his forearm and the rest of the dream from last night started to make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry guys but here's another warning except this one is a bit worse. It isn't the actual rape but it's abuse.**

"I…" Regina looked from the paper to his tattoo as Tinkerbell's voice rang through her head. "I have to go."

 _He's your soulmate. He's your_ _ **soulmate.**_

She whistled sharply and a bird flew through the window. She quickly tied whatever she wrote on the paper to its foot and said, "Find Snow White."

Robin watched as she released the bird and ran out the door.

The pain.

It just hit her all at once. She was trying to make it out of the tunnel but she kept stumbling and the sobs coming from her mouth didn't help.

At one point, she tore open the stitches on her cheek and she couldn't tell if it was blood or tears trickling down her face.

Robin was running after her but she was too far ahead. She climbed out of the tunnel, breathing heavy.

Her feet kept hitting the ground hard just like when they arrived here. Suddenly, she was remembering. Remembering what happened with Jonathan. She had to stop running. Her legs were burning and her entire body hurt.

"Fuck!" She stumbled and ran right into a tree, falling to the ground. "No!"

 **Abuse scene starts:** _The man crouched down to her, his hand brushing some tears off her face. "You're back. And you're going to pay."_

 _He popped the bottle in his hand open and poured the liquid over Regina and the last thing she saw was the man's large grin._

 _Her eyes fluttered open to see his face inches from hers, a blade in his hand. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. She was tied to a chair in her own castle._

 _Not only her castle, but Leopold's room. And she wasn't wearing her corset and dress anymore. She was wearing a very, very thin dress._

" _No." She said, "Get me the hell out of here."_

" _I'm afraid it isn't going to work like that." He whistled and a tall, buff man walked in. "Meet Harry. He was one of your guards."_

 _The man cracked his knuckles and smirked at her deviously._

 _She watched as Jonathan tossed the blade to the other man and left the room with a loud slam of the door._

 _Harry didn't talk at first. He just took a piece of cloth and stuck it in her mouth to keeps her quiet. He grabbed the blade Jonathan gave him and sliced her cheek. Regina cried out but it was silenced from the towel in her mouth._

 _She was squirming trying to move the chair and trying to use her magic but nothing would work. The man slapped her across the face then grabbed her chin to make her look at him._

" _Seduction." He said, "That's how you got what you wanted."_

 _She forced her head to the side and spit out the gag and some blood. "Yes. And your fucking point?"_

 _He slapped her again. "You killed my wife."_

" _I killed a lot of people."_

" _I know. That includes my wife, my mother, and my son."_

 _Son. She killed his son._

" _I'm sorry, I-"_

 _He shoved the gag back in her mouth, "Don't you fucking dare."_

 _She put her head down in defeat. He began to untie her feet and said, "If you try to get away, this dagger goes through your dark heart."_

 _She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She already had bruises from the ropes and him hitting her. Not more... Please no more…_

" _Alright… Let's get started…"_

 **Abuse scene over:**

She was on the ground leaning against the tree, weak and bloody. Her face must've bled bad because her dress was stained all the way down to her thigh.

She shuttered and took a deep breath. She could actually hear Robin calling for her but she couldn't reply. For some reason, her voice was almost nonexistent.

Still, she managed to summon the person she's been dying to talk to.

"Tinkerbell…" Regina whispered over and over again until a bright light blinded her.

"Finally!" The fairy said, "We were waiting for either of you to summon me!"

"We?" Regina asked.

Tinkerbell finally saw Regina's face and her eyes widened. "Oh geez! Roland don't look."

"Roland?" Regina now saw the little boy in Tinkerbell's arms.

"Yeah, buddy, you said you needed to go potty, go over there by that tree." Roland went over toward the tree and Tink turned back around, "What the hell happened to you?"

Regina moved her head slightly and that seemed to be one of the only things she could move at the moment. "I was raped, my magic is gone, and I found him."

Tinkerbell grabbed her wand and flicked it toward Regina. The brunette felt the pain slowly disappear and her dress was changed to a more comfortable, clean, light green dress.

Tink frowned. "That cut on your cheek… Sorry I wasn't able to prevent it you have any other cuts like that they likely will scar too."

She stood up, touched her face where she had been cut, and said, "That's okay. I'm sure I'll have a few scars. Thank you. I wasn't able to do that myself."

Tink smiled, "Oh, your magic! That too!"

She flicked her wand again and Regina felt the magic course back through her veins. Her eyes flashed a purple color for a few moments and then she relaxed.

Fire formed in her hands and Regina smiled. "I'm back."

Tink giggled as Roland ran back over yelling, "Gina!"

"Oh, Roland, your dad was so worried." She put out the fire and hugged the little boy.

Robin ran into view and when he spotted his son, he froze. "Roland?"

"Papa!" The two hugged for a few moments, and then they talked.

Roland now went and was talking to Tinkerbell about her wand and her friends.

"Regina, do you care to explain? Why did you run off? And what happened to you?" He gestures to her outfit and bruise free skin.

"Tinkerbell healed me and gave me my magic back." She flicked her wrist and her hair went from being messy and curly to being in the loose braid hanging off her shoulder.

Robin looked at her closely. "You're ignoring my first question."

She glanced down to his tattoo. "That's also Tinkerbell's fault. You see, before I was queen I-"

A screech could be heard to the North of them and they all looked up. A flying beast went over them.

"It's one of those damned monkeys. I've got it," Robin said, grabbing an arrow and shot the beast right in the heart.

Suddenly, multiple monkeys flew over them and Roland screamed, hugging Tinkerbell tight.

Regina started killing them with magic and Robin started shooting them with arrows. Regina turned the opposite direction of Robin and it was the worst decision she had ever made.

"PAPA!" Roland shrieked from behind her and she whipped around to see Robin falling to the ground, impaled by something.

"Oh no. No. No. No." Regina ran from where she was to Robin's side. "No. No. No. Hold on let me heal you."

She held her hand up but nothing worked. "No! It's enchanted! I can't heal him."

Tinkerbell tried as well and nothing happened.

"Papa…" Roland cried and tried to get away from Tinkerbell.

Regina turned and yelled, "Get Roland out of here!"

She put up a force field around herself and Robin and the monkeys started flying away.

"Hold on, I'll figure this out." She was shaking, "You'll be fine."

"No, it's okay." Robin weakly grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Regina."

"No it's not! You have a son! You can't leave him." She was crying now.

Robin nodded, "There are more than enough people that will take care him."

"But-"

"Regina…"

She slouched, defeated. "But you can't die."

"I'm positive I can." He laughed but then winced and coughed a little.

"Stop talking." She said to him, moving her hand to his face.

"Regina…" He was struggling to keep his eyes open, "I think I… I love you."

Her heart was racing. How was this possible? She saw his tattoo and more tears fell down her face. "We're soul mates."

"What?"

"Tinkerbell helped me find you when I was trying to escape from Leopold. I was just too scared to meet you so I left."

He looked confused but he still smiled. "I… I think I'm dying." He said, a little looney from losing so much blood.

"Yeah, you're dying. And I uh… I think I love you too." She squeezed his hand gently and leaned forward.

Her lips gently landed on his and Robin used the last of his energy to kiss her back with all the love and passion that he had.

She felt him stop breathing and she started sobbing, still hugging him. "No. Not again."

She heard people approach but she didn't have any intention to say something to them.

"Oh my god, Regina." It was Snow. "David…"

Regina's sobs caused her to shake uncontrollably. "No. You can't die. No!"

Snow turned to her husband. "I'll take care of her, could you get Robin?"

Charming nodded.

Snow walked over and set and hand on her stepmother's shoulder. "Hey, Regina. Come on." She wrapped her arms around her.

Regina moved slowly but she turned to Snow and hugged her back. "He's gone. I've lost another person I love."

"I know. Come on we got to get you to a bed, you look exhausted."

Regina pulled back and said, "I am never going into that castle again. Take me far away from here."

Snow nodded and brought her step mom over to her horse. "Okay. Let's go set up camp."

Regina had no energy to fight back, she just got a glance of Robin laying on the ground, lifeless and her heart shattered.

 **Please do NOT stop reading! It gets better I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My first smut scene guys I'm scared. REGINA FUCKS SOMEONE so... Be warned…?**

It took her a few days to finally start eating again and she didn't sleep. After Robin's funeral, Regina drank until she passed out and every since she's been in her tent.

She spent the last few month laying on her bed quietly. Sometimes crying and sometimes not.

Roland and Snow would try to visit her now and then but she either shooed them or took whatever they wanted to give her and they left.

Roland was currently with Little John, confused as to where his papa is. He saw Robin get hit but at his age he still doesn't understand Robin's death.

They'd been in the Enchanted Forest for almost a year now and Snow and David had announced their pregnancy a few months ago.

Now, Regina was laying on her cot just like she had been for forever it seemed.

A loud, "WERE UNDER ATTACK!" could be heard from outside and Regina rolled her eyes.

She's heard that about 55 times since Robin's death and all 55 times were false alarms.

She pulled her blanket up closer to her face and turned to her side, drifting off to sleep.

"Regina," Snow shook her stepmother lightly, "Wake up."

"What?" Regina asked, rolling over to face Snow White.

"Come outside."

"Ugh, Mary Margret I already told you-"

"It's a curse." Now that got Regina's attention.

She was out of bed and out the door within seconds and she gasped when she saw green clouds covering the sky.

"Oh no." Regina said, "It's taking us back to Storybrooke. And I think I sense a little bit of a forgetting potion in it."

"Regina there's something else."

"I need to get Roland."

"Regina!" Snow snapped and Regina turns to her, "Robin is gone. Those monkeys dug him up and took him."

"What?" It was too late for an answer because they were already swept into curse.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Her eyes shot open and she almost flew out of her bed.

"What the hell?" She said quite loudly. They should be in the Enchanted Forest right now, not in Storybrooke.

She felt her arms, stomach, and legs just to double check that she was really alive and then she stood up.

She shuffled to her bathroom and turned on the light. "Oh my-"

She was interrupted by a knock on her door downstairs, it opening, and a voice saying, "Regina! Are you here? We need to talk." It was Snow.

Regina touched the fresh scar on her cheekbone, eyes wide.

"Regina?" Snow peeked her head around the door frame and her eyes widened too.

"Snow… What happened?" She didn't take her eyes off the mirror.

"I don't know. Here let me see." Snow grabbed her stepmother's face gently and that's when Regina saw her stomach.

"Holy shit!" Regina stepped back, "what happened to you?"

Snow gave Regina a sarcastic look and said, "Oh, I don't know!"

"Sorry… It's just we are supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest." Regina looked back at her face in the mirror.

"Maybe we were." Snow said. "And we are back now."

Regina nodded. "Let me see something." She stepped out of the bathroom, Snow following, and walked to her room.

She grabbed her phone off of her bedside table where it usually sits and pressed the power button.

"Snow, it's been nearly a year since Pan's curse." Regina said causing snow to grab the phone and looked for herself.

"My god…" Snow said, her left hand resting on her stomach. "We need to find out what happened."

Regina's phone rang and she took it back out of snow's hands. "Hello?"

"Yeah, what did you do to us?" It sounded like Grumpy on the other end of the line, "We have lost a year from our lives."

Regina snapped back, "What makes you think I know?"

"Well, you're the evil queen."

"Excuse me?"

Snow grabbed the phone back from Regina and said, "We'll figure this out. For now, see if anyone remembers."

Snow hung up and grabbed Regina's hand. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Regina said and unwomanly smelled her armpit. "I need to shower really bad. What the hell happened to me?"

Snow shrugged and said, "Okay. I'm gonna grab a snack then leave."

"Alright." Regina said and they shut the door behind her.

She took off her clothes without thinking to check for other scars. She quickly turned on the shower and stepped in. She was okay for the first 5 minutes until she looked down and a scream came out of her mouth.

Snow ran up the stairs and Regina stepped out of the shower, grabbed her large towel, and wrapped it around herself.

"Regina are you okay?" Snow asked, "Can I open the door?"

"Yeah." Regina said, her face white and eyes wide.

Snow stepped in to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Why'd you scream?"

Regina bit her lip. "We're both women right." Snow gave her a look and Regina continued, "So I can take off my towel and you won't judge."

Snow laughed. "Since when are you self conscious Regina?"

"Well…" She removed her towel to show scars covering her chest, stomach, thighs, and other places that they shouldn't be.

Snow covered her mouth with her hands. "Jesus, Regina, what the hell happened?"

"I keep fucking asking that! I'm scared now Snow!" Regina covered herself up again.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

After they had figured out that not only are they forgetting the last year, there are new people in Storybrooke: The people that didn't make it through the first curse.

Regina was freaking out but she didn't let it show too much. She was covered in scars that shouldn't be there. She even tried to heal the scars but they wouldn't.

Eventually, she found herself at the bar. Quite a few shots later, she was totally drunk, stumbling around the Rabbit Hole, talking to strangers who have certainly haven't seen her like this before.

She stumbled to a man who looked to be new here and she grabbed his arm. "Hey there palllllllllll." She slurred.

He turned to her after downing the rest of his beer. "Hello." He raised his eyebrow at the drunken queen and tried not to laugh. "I think you should head home."

Regina looked truly hurt by his words and she reply with all the sass she had, "You're not my dad!"

The man laughed now. "Jesus, your wasted."

"Excuse me sir! I'll have you exectutedededed." She laughed at herself and nearly fell over, the man catching her.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to help ya out of here."

"NO!" She tried to use her magic but it didn't work how she expected. Instead of shoving him away, it shoved her into him, "DAMMIT!" Regina started crying now.

The man grabbed her hand gently and she smiled.

"Your hands are nice and warmmmmmmmm." She said, leaning into him.

The two walked for a while. "Your majesty, where is your home?"

"So it's… Haha SO SO SO SO SO SO! So is a funny word." Regina laughed hard and then turned serious suddenly. "OH MY GOD!"

The guy looked to her and she started snickering again. "SOOOOOO!"

She made a strange noise and turned away from him. Suddenly, she started spewing vomit and the man grumbled and turned away, disgusted.

"Are you okay now?" He asked after a little bit and she turned to him.

"Whatta you talkin bout?" She asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

He shook his head and pointed behind her. "That mess."

"WHAT?!" Regina said when she saw the vomit. "Who the FUCK threw up on MY street?! I will have you killed!"

The man grabbed her hand and pulled her to keep walking in the direction a person had told him to walk to get to her house.

"Your majesty, if I show you a row of houses, can you tell me which one is yours?"

She laughed obnoxiously. "Yeah. It's the big ass white one."

He took a deep breathe and kept walking. "You're going to have a killer headache in the morning."

They were almost to her house when Regina jumped in front of the man and out her arms around his neck and wrapped her left leg around his leg. "Guess what," she said with a smirk and he sighed.

"What?"

"I'm horny." She winked, a smirk still on her face.

His eyes went wide and he gulped. "No. We're gonna get you home and then I'm leaving."

Regina shrugged. "Okay. You'll just leave after you fuck me."

"My god, your majesty, keep walking."

She obliged, her hand holding onto his tightly.

Soon they were at her front door. It wasn't that difficult to pick out, as expected.

Regina opened the door and as soon and she did, she removed her shirt and the man's eyes widened. He looked at the many scars but decided not to ask. "I said no."

She made a pouty face, slowly swaying toward him. "Are you sure?" She was inches from his face, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

Regina raised an eyebrow as her eyes traveled down his boner and she giggled.

She bit her lip hard and said, "Are you sure that you're sure?"

 **Sex scene bitches**

He reached for the door handle and Regina grabbed his face, pulling his lips to hers. He didn't react at first but then he kissed back. Then his hands moved to her ass and her back, pulling her to him.

He turned and slammed her against the door, their tongues battling.

Regina removed his shirt as her hands explored his chest and abs. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and she gasped.

In a poof of purple smoke, the two were laying on Regina's bed. He quickly pulled her skirt down and gasped at her lack of underwear.

Regina winked at him and said, "I kind of poofed them away a while ago."

He didn't care, he climbed back up her body and started kissing her neck again. Regina licked her lips as he went down to her collarbone and got to her breasts.

She moaned now and ran her fingers through his hair. "Fucking hell."

He smirked and started going lower. She bit her lip again as she got right next to where she needed some contact and then huffed when he kissed her inner thighs instead.

Suddenly, a finger entered her and she closed her eyes hard. He went slow, not even close to enough traction as she needs.

"Come on!" She said, "Don't tease me. You will be puni-"

Suddenly, he put another finger in and he moved way faster. She moaned loudly when he pressed his thumb on her clit to give her the extra feel of pleasure.

She was climbing fast, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

She came hard screaming multiple swear words.

Regina grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her, leaving the man with a confused look on his face. "What about me?"

"Too tired." And with that, Regina was passed out.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Regina woke up with a throbbing headache. She sat up only to realize she was naked and she had a note on the table next to her bed.

She grabbed it and read it.

 _Your majesty,_

 _There is a very high chance that you won't remember anything from last night and I guess that's a good thing. Yes, I did please you, and yes, you did fall asleep before you could do anything to please me back. Unfortunately, I don't know much about this land so I might have a hard time finding you to talk to you again. Anyway, if you're looking for your underwear, you said you poofed them away, I DID NOT take them that's weird._

 _Sincerely, Robin Hood_

Regina's face turned a bright red. She slept with Robin Hood and she doesn't remember any of it.


	7. Chapter 7

She walked down the street, her face red from embarrassment.

A few people even dared to laugh at her. She had a scarf on to cover most of the hickeys she got the night before but there was one that she couldn't cover up with makeup or the scarf and everyone could see it.

She had sunglasses on and she had probably taken a few more ibuprofen than she should've but it helped her headache a little bit.

She tried to use her magic but it was a bit funky from her drinking so much. Her magic goes haywire when she drinks too much alcohol and apparently it hasn't gone back to normal quite yet.

Her heels clicked against the tar as she tried to remember what Robin Hood looked like but it was difficult since the last time she saw his face was about 30 years ago and he was on a wanted poster.

She almost didn't see the little boy looking up at her, curiosity in his eyes. She lifted up her sunglasses and carefully glanced down at him. After noticing he was a bit scared, she crouched down and smiled.

"Hey little buddy." She said and he perked up a bit, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and said quietly, "You're the evil queen, right?"

She nodded slowly and smiled at his tiny lisp. "I was. Now I'm the _nice_ mayor."

He smiled. "Hi nice mayor! I'm Roland!" She winced at his loud exclamation.

"Okay, Roland, where's your mommy or daddy?" She asked the little curly haired boy.

He turned around. "Uhm… My papa's in the fowest."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your papa wouldn't happen to be Robin Hood, would he?"

"Yes!" The little boy was happy but then he got scared again, "You're not gonna put him in a jaiw cewl, are you?"

"Of course not, dear. I just need to talk to him." She assured and stood up.

Roland reached up and grabbed her hand, causing Regina to glance down to him. He seemed happy and comfortable with the queen and that surprised her.

He pulled her toward the forest and she followed, disgusted that someone could live in the forest for longer than a few days.

Soon they were at the edge of the trees and they could hear many voices calling for Roland.

"Did you run away?" She asked him and he looked down.

"Yeah." He kicked a rock. "I was just cuwious."

"Let's go see your father." They started walking again until one of the men found the two and Regina turned to the side so the person couldn't see her face.

"Papa!" Roland said and released Regina's hand.

She felt her face turn red again and she put her sunglasses back on in hopes that Robin Hood wouldn't recognize her.

But he did and she knew he would. "Your majesty." He said.

She flinched then turned to face him. He smirked when he saw the bruise on her neck that she was unable to cover up.

"Yes, _thief._ " She spat at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you."

She held in an annoyed laugh. "Not in front of the child!"

"Not for last night! I meant for bringing me my son."

Regina almost started running away now. "Oh." She said quietly. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm a terrible drunk."

Robin set his son down. "Go find John." He turned back to the queen, "I had noticed. How's your head?"

"Terrible." She replied, "I almost didn't leave my bed this morning."

He nodded. "I have a remedy that I can make for you. My men get hungover quite often."

She laughed. "I bet they do. I'm okay, thank you."

It was silent again and the two just looked around and at each other every once in awhile.

"I should go check on my son." Robin said and he extended his hand.

Regina nodded and shook his hand. "I have to go too."

"Oh, and… Uh… I like your… Hair?" He bit his lip. "It looks less scary when it's shorter."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled. She didn't reply but he knew that she heard him.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Neither Snow nor David said anything about her hickeys when she got to their apartment and Regina was thankful for that.

"So besides Hook, is anyone missing?" Regina asked and the two shook their heads.

"Not that we know of." Snow replied, her hands on her stomach, "We-"

A knock on the door interrupted her and David got up to open it. Regina watched him stumble backward when he did and Snow got up to see what was the matter.

"Emma?" Regina asked before the others could and the blonde woman hugged her parents.

Regina stood quietly as Snow said, "How do you remember?"

"Hook found me. He's with…" She stopped when she saw Regina and tried hard not to laugh.

"Don't you fucking dare." Regina grumbled.

"Okay I won't laugh but let me guess what happened to you."

Regina didn't say anything at first but then she snapped and agreed, "Fine. But I'm going to stop you the second you say something wrong."

"So last night you got totally hammered and someone decided to walk you home because you were unable of doing so yourself." Regina's eyes widened as Emma continued, "Like I said, you were totally drunk and decided 'why the hell not sleep with this… Man.' Right? It was a man."

"Yes it was a man!" Regina snapped and Snow looked at her with a strange look. "What?"

Emma continued, "You woke up totally hungover but the idiot you slept with left you a note. You looked in the mirror this morning and regretted getting so drunk so you decided to go apologize to him."

"Wrong!" Regina exclaimed, almost relieved that she got it wrong, "I found his son and his son led me to him and then I apologized."

Emma smiled at Regina and the queen blushed hard. "Okay, I might've gotten that wrong but let me try to guess who it was."

Regina laughed now. "Have at it."

"Hmmmm…" Emma thought for a second, "Well left you a note, sort of apologizing so that shows that he cares. Okay. I have an idea of who."

Snow and David were uncomfortably waiting for the person to finally be announced. Regina smirked. "Go ahead and tell me."

"Robin Hood."

Regina almost passed out. Her face turned red and her heart started beating fast. Her eyes widened and she gulped. "Pft your crazy."

"Oh my god!" Snow exclaimed, "You slept with Robin?"

"No I didn't!"

"You totally did." Snow smiled. "Poor guy."

"Excuse me?" Regina stood up from her seat, "I am great in bed, thank you very much."

"Regina!"

David looked absolutely horrified as he shuffled away to the other room.

Emma chimed in, "That's gross dude."

Regina turned to the blonde. "How the hell did you know?"

Emma laughed. "Hook told me that you two were buddy buddy in the enchanted forest."

"What? He remembers?" Regina asked, serious now. "And ew."

Emma ignored the ew part and replied, "Yeah. You don't?" She looked from her mom to Regina.

Emma stopped. "Mom! Your pregnant?!"

Snow took a deep breath. "Yes Emma, I am."

She looked back to Regina. "And what happened to your face?"

Regina touched the scar that on her cheek lightly then frowned. "We don't know."

Emma laughed at herself. "I didn't notice you were pregnant."

Regina squinted. "Emma, have you had anything to drink?"

Emma nodded. "I had a beer. Or two. Or three."

Snow frowned. "You look tired. How about you take a nap and we'll talk after."

"Okay but first I needed to tell you that Henry's here. He's with Hook."

Regina's eyes widened and she almost passed out again. "He's here? He can't see me like this."

"No Regina-"

"Pretend I'm sick or something and I-"

"Regina! He doesn't remember yet."

"Oh…" She got quiet and the other two women watched as she started to cry lightly, "What's wrong with me? I need to stop crying."

Her face suddenly went red and confusion spread across her face. Quickly and awkwardly, she made her way to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door.

Emma looked at her mother. "The hell's wrong with her?"

"When we got back here, she was covered in scars. Some even looked to be self harm. Her magic can't quite heal them so she's getting a bit self conscious..."

Emma continued for her, "And the bruises on her neck aren't helping her keep the attention away."

Snow nodded. "And the surprises just keep on coming. She's under a lot of stress right now. The little bomb that you just dropped didn't exactly help either."

"Fuck!" Regina yelled from the bathroom and a loud banging noise and glass shattering could be heard from

"Regina, are you okay?!" Emma called to her and in response the queen walked out of the bathroom her face now white.

"I broke your mirror."

Snow nodded. "That's okay. Just tell us what's wrong."

Regina started crying and for some reason, she smiled. They were happy tears.

"Regina," Emma pressed, "Tell us what's wrong with you."

"I… I got my period?" It was more of a question and she looked genuinely surprised by her own announcement.

Emma and Snow started laughing. Hard. "You what?!" Emma laughed more before she regained her seriousness. "Why are you happy?"

"I haven't gotten my period since I was queen." She looked almost too happy, "It's a miracle!"

Emma looked at her funny and Regina realized she needed to explain. "Look, when I became queen…"


	8. Chapter 8

_He did not just ask her that. Of course she knew how to light a damn fire! It's not that difficult!_

" _D- D- Did I fucking stutter?" Regina snapped._

" _No, your majesty, I just didn't know you could light a fire without magic." Robin said with a smirk, "Looks like you really do like the forest."_

" _I_ used _to like the forest. I told you that yesterday. Now will you make me food?"_

 _The thief kept his annoying smirk as he grabbed a few logs to keep the fire going._

" _Robin?"_

" _Yes, milad- Your majesty." He turned to her._

 _Regina smiled at his correction that said, "I'll be back, I just want to take a walk."_

" _I've only been with you for a few days but I've noticed that you tend to take walks when something is upsetting you. Besides, are you sure that you're strong enough?'_

" _I'm fine," Regina replied, "Just make my food."_

 _The outlaw nodded and turned back to his food. Regina then started walking, her thoughts surrounding her._

 _She misses Henry. His smile, his laugh, even the way he purposely destroys the house just to get on her nerves. Regina sighed when she noticed she was crying and turned back around, to head toward the camp where she assumed her food was waiting._

 _When she returned, the thief was sitting on a tree stump on the other side on the tent. He was facing the other way and conveniently, he was shirtless at the moment._

 _Regina's eyes widened at the sight of his muscles. "Where the hell is your shirt?"_

" _Oh, I apologize, I spilt my soup on the shirt and I didn't bother to change into another. I hope you don't mind." He turned to her._

 _Regina tried her best to not look aroused but failed when she saw his abs. "N- no, it's fine. But where is my food."_

 _Robin pointed to a small table he managed to make out of wood. Regina walked over to it and grabbed her bowl of soup._ **(*wink* tell me if anyone gets the bowl of soup joke ok bye)**

 _She also grabbed the spoon that was next to it and sat down at the stump next to Robin, purposely not facing him. She noticed he was doing something with his arrows and it was hot._

 _Wait, wait, wait. What the hell is wrong with her? He's not hot. He's not funny, kind, or masculine. No._

 _She cannot have a crush on Robin Hood. It's just too-_

" _Your majesty, you're staring." Robin said after clearing his throat._

 _Regina's cheeks started to turn red. "I- I'm sorry I- I'm not feeling well."_

 _The thief nodded with a smirk. "Ahh, I see. Why don't you finish eating and rest?"_

" _Don't tell me what to do." Regina smiled, causing Robin Hood to smile back._

…

Regina sat up from her bed and sighed. Her dream was of the thief. When? She doesn't know but it seemed to be in the Enchanted Forest.

She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and she bit her lip. Now that's pain. It felt like she was getting stabbed.

She quickly snuggled back into her sheets with a groan and grabbed her phone off of her bedside table.

She dialed Snow's number and placed the phone to her ear and blinked back tears. When she finally answered, Regina quickly said, "Help me please something's wrong bring Emma."

Regina pressed the end call button and threw her phone to the opposite side of the bed. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she curled into a ball.

This pain was excruciating and she hasn't felt anything like it in a while. Her lights started flickering on and Regina knew it was her magic. It gets wild when she's in serious pain.

"Oh my god." Regina yelled, "I'm dying!"

She heard her door open and the loud and fast stomping of feet coming up the stairs. Her door suddenly flung open and Snow White stumbled to her.

"Regina! Regina what's wrong?!"

"My stomach… It's like I'm getting stabbed from the inside."

Emma burst out into laughter and Regina turned her body, glaring at her. "What the fuck? I'm in pain, Miss Swan."

"Oh, Regina. It's cramps."

Regina's mouth formed an 'o' shape and she nodded slowly. "I guess I forgot what that felt like."

After a few moments, Snow reached over and grabbed her hand, Emma now recovering from her laughing fit. "It's okay, this has to be tough."

"Don't hold a pity party for me, Snow. At least I didn't show up pregnant." Regina said quietly.

"Emma, why don't you go get her some ibuprofen and something to eat?" Snow asked her daughter before turning back to Regina, "I may be pregnant but I think we can both agree that your condition is worse than mine."

Regina sat up and leaned against the headboard, her arms still wrapped around her own stomach, and shrugged her shoulders. "We'll both of our uteruses are fucked up right now so I'd say they're a bit similar,"

Snow smiled and Emma returned with a bottle of ibuprofen, a water bottle, and a banana in her hand.

Regina took the banana and ate it quickly then grabbed the ibuprofen and water and took care of those too.

"Regina, mom, have to go, something came up." Emma said quickly and made her way to the doorway.

Snow stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious. Stay here." Emma waved and shut Regina's door.

"I'm being sidelined." Snow sighed, "We both are."

Regina groaned. "I'm glad. I don't want to get up."

Snow rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. The princess then proceeded to lay down on Regina's bed and cover herself with the silk sheets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asks, moving away from her step daughter.

Snow turned and looked at her. "I'm trying to sleep. I'm tired and your bed is comfy."

Regina frowned and shut her eyes. "You're lucky I'm tired too and I'm not in the mood to fight you."

Snow smiled happily and let her eyes shut too.

 **What's this? An update? WOAH!**

 **I'm sorry I rarely update and I want to get back to it… I've been busy and I'm about to get busier… One factor is that I've been struggling to make it interesting etc. so if y'all have ideas or suggestions, hit me with them! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Hook didn't leave as early as he did during the missing year. He left after Roland went missing.)**_

 _Your Majesty?" His tiny voice called through the tent door for the 3rd time that day, "It's cold in my tent, may I please come and lay with you?"_

 _Regina smiled sadly and looked up to see his shadow in the doorway. "Sure. Come here Ro."_

 _She could barely see it but his face was painted with pure joy. He had tried to talk to her quite a bit this week. She would always kindly decline or pretend to be asleep. Roland was always taught by his dad no to enter a room without making sure it was okay with the resident._

 _He missed his dad and he knew that for some reason, Regina did too._

 _That damned thief. Her son._

 _Losing both of them has broken her._

 _She's broken and this adorable dimpled boy that is tightly holding her waist is only trying to repair the broken and fragile pieces._

" _Majesty?"_

" _Yes, Roland?"_

 _He scooches himself back a few inches on her bed so he can look up at her and says, "I miss papa."_

 _Her heart clenched and she sighed. "I bet you do sweetheart. I do too."_

 _He cocks his head to the side, an adorable expression on his face, "You do?"_

 _She nods slowly, "Yes." Then smiles, "I know, I'm confused too. Your father was very honorable. He was the hardest of all the thieves to catch."_

 _Roland giggles. "Papa used to complain about you. He said you were a pain in the ass."_

 _Regina raised her eyebrows at the young boy using a bad word but said with a laugh, "If anyone was a pain in the ass, it was him."_

 _Roland giggled again but his face got serious. "When me and papa saved you, you were sleeping. Why were you sleeping in the woods?"_

 _Regina thought about how to answer him. Now would be a perfect time for Robin to intervene from his spot by the doorway and tell Roland that it was none of his business but Robin wasn't there._

" _Well, some bad bad people did some bad things. I was… Tired from fighting them a- and I- I uh-" Her mind drifted to the memories and she shut her eyes._

" _Majesty? Are you okay?"_

 _Regina nodded and clenched her jaw. His tiny hand grabbed hers and she tensed. After opening her eyes and seeing the worried look on his face, Regina relaxed._

" _I'm just fine Roland." Regina says, "I'm very thankful that you and your father saved me."_

 _The boy snuggles into her chest and yawns. "Can I sleep in here Gina?"_

" _Sure. But just for tonight" Regina lays down and pulls him with her. The boy smells like forest, just like Robin. Regina sighs into his hair as she hears him already snoring quietly._

 _She has no idea why she's just now letting him lay with her. She hasn't even said much to him the past few weeks. Or has it been months? She doesn't know._

 _She doesn't want to know._

 _She doesn't need to know._

…

She sits up in her bed and wipes away a tear.

"Regina?" Snow asks from beside her, obviously awoken from Regina's movement, "Are you crying? What's wrong?'

Regina shakes her head and wipes her face. There's likely makeup smeared across her face and she internally scolds herself for letting Snow White take a "nap" with her.

"No, no. I'm fine." Regina says. Oh, how many times she has said that before.

Snow struggles to sit up due to the baby growing in her stomach. "Regina," She finally sits up, "I've known you long enough to know that when you say you're fine, you're lying. What were you dreaming about?"

Regina looks at her and mumbles, "I've been dreaming about that thief and his son."

Snow smiles. "Robin Hood?"

"Yes." Regina says, irritated by Snow's happy and smug expression. "But… Emma said that Hook said me and Robin were friends- acquaintances during the Missing Year. Well, I keep having dreams of us together. It's strange. I- God, why am I telling you this?!"

Snow grabs Regina's hand. "No, please. Please continue. This is good."

Regina scowls. She doesn't like this feeling. The feeling of being vulnerable. "He died."

"What?"

"Robin. I don't know he's here. He must've died in the Enchanted Forest."

"Regina wait. How many of these dreams have you had?" Snow asks. She looks genuinely concerned.

"Just two. Last night and just now."

"Tell me every detail. Please. It could help us with breaking the curse." Snow practically begs.

Regina eyes her carefully. "Okay. But not a single word to anyone. Especially Charming."

Snow nods and Regina starts hesitantly, "Well the first one… It was just us. We were arguing about me ability to make a fire without magic. He made me food."

Snow raises an eyebrow. "Give me details. Like what was the weather like and what were you feeling. Tired? Happy? Sad?"

Regina frowns. "I don't like this. It's none of you business."

"Please Regina."

She tries to tell herself that she needs to do this to get everyone's memory back…

But she couldn't. "No. I just don't like this. You should go and see why Emma left earlier. Go."

Snow opened her mouth but Regina silenced her with a harsh, "Go!"

…

Regina struggled to scrape the ice off of the windshield of her car. It was extremely cold last night and she stupidly left the car outside of her garage.

Snow had left an hour ago and Regina had spent the past half hour trying to heal her scar. It's been bugging her extremely.

Regina tries to at least get the ice off of the parts of the windshield that she needs to but fails. She huffs and scowls. She nearly throws the thing in her hand but

"Excuse me miss? Do you need help?" A voice came from behind her. She knew who it was as soon as she heard him.

Her body tensed and she turned around.

There he stood. Henry Mills. The boy she raised for 11 years. The boy she loved with all of her heart.

The boy that doesn't remember who she is.

"I- uhm… no thank you." Regina bit her lip.

"Are you sure? Could I at least shovel the snow that's in the way of your tires?" Henry asks. His hands are in his pockets and he's rocking on his heels.

Regina looks at him the way she always has; with love. He doesn't seem to notice that though, he notices the scar on her cheek.

Regina frowns and shrugs. "I guess. I have a shovel in the garage. Give me a moment."

Regina sets the window scraper on top of her car and makes her way to the open garage door. When she finally finds the shovel, she brings it out to the boy.

Henry is working on getting the ice off of her car and he's doing a much better job than Regina had been doing. The mayor just rest the shovel against the car and turned to face him.

"What's your name?" Regina asks.

Henry looks up and of course answers, "Henry. I think I've seen you before. In my mom's friend Mary Margret's house. There's a picture of you on the counter. Are you friends with them?"

Regina nods. She was unaware that Snow kept a picture of her in her apartment but she is flattered. "Yes." Regina didn't feel the need to explain so she asks, "Why are you out here alone? I've never seen you before so I'm assuming your new?"

He nods. "Yeah. My mom has a work thing here. I was just going for a walk. Speaking of, do you know my mom? Her name is Emma Swan."

Regina laughs. "Yes, I do know your mom. We haven't been friends for very long but I've known her a while."

Henry nods. He's just about done with scraping the ice off of her car when Emma Swan drives by. The expression on her face shows how sorry she is that this is how Regina has to see Henry for the first time.

"Kid! Why are you out here bugging Regina?" Emma asks, still giving a sympathetic look to Regina.

"He was just helping, Miss Swan. Do you need something?" Regina replies, annoyed at first but then generally curious.

Emma looks from her son to Regina. "Hey kid, could you get in the car? I need to talk to Miss Mills privately."

Henry was going to protest but when his mother walked by, she gave him a look and he decided not to protest and he climbed into the back seat of the yellow bug.

"How are you feeling? Better than earlier?"

"Much." Regina says, "Now why did you need to leave early?"

Emma's face suddenly saddens. "Well we figured out who cursed us thanks to Hook. The Wicked Witch."

"Shit," Regina breathes, "What was so urgent though? Why'd you leave?"

Emma clenched her jaw. "The witch's 'flying monkeys' attacked a group of people. Everyone was okay besides one."

"Who? Please, just tell me already." Regina says, annoyed.

Emma hesitates but finally says, "Robin Hood's son."


End file.
